Moving Ever Forward
by BelovedMaeve
Summary: The Foster Family from my "Winding Road" timeline, but after the arrival of Jude and Callie. Lena and Stef's relationship with one another and their children. A collection of one-shots.
1. The Impatient Patient

_A/N 1: This is…a sequel I guess, to my Winding Road story. This series will focus on the family after the advent of Callie and Jude. Like the previous one, it won't be in chronological order and I'll probably refer to my own time-line and past stories for certain events. I'm not done with __The Winding Road__, but there are some other stories I want to tell in the "present" so that's what I'm doing._

_A/N 2: Liz11o and a few others have asked if I would write something about Stef's recovery after the gunshot. For y'all._

_A/N 3: So…this led into a different direction then I planned. Rated R for some sexy times between our favorite ladies._

Ch. 1: An Impatient Patient

Lena Adams loved her partner. Loved with her heart, and soul and everything she was but she decided after several days of recovering…she might actually kill her. Stef wasn't a calm patient. She wasn't philosophizing on the importance of life and death and the future. Stef was itchy, and uncomfortable, and terribly, terribly cranky. She tried not to be…but it wasn't working out well. Like today.

Lena, with all of the stubbornness of a spouse who had seen their beloved at death's door, fussed over her in ways that were both endearing and annoying. The cushions weren't right. Lena could tell they weren't right from the grimace on Stef's face. As she repositioned Stef for the third time, the other woman groaned out loud. "Lena, leave it," she snapped. "My legs are fine. You don't need to keep adjusting my position every five minutes."

Lena's dark hair fell limply in her eyes and she looked sidewise at her partner. "Yes you do. Be quiet and let me finish."

Stef whined like a petulant teenager and threw herself back into the couch cushions. Unfortunately, this action stretched her torso a little too much because she couldn't bite back a yelp of pain when the stiches stretched.

"Stef!" scolded Lena. "How many times have I said…"

Stef raised a pained hand, "And how many times have I said to stop talking to me like I'm one of the kids, Lena?"

"Then stop acting like one!" was Lena's predictable response.

Stef opened her mouth to retort when someone cleared their throat softly. Callie looked at them nervously, from the landing, her dark brown eyes fluttering between them. "Sorry," she said immediately. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

Stef tried to put on a smile. "It's fine hon. What do you need?"

"Um, I was going to go meet Wyatt at the movies. Is that okay?"

"Do you have your phone? Emergency money just in case?" Lena's tone was brisk as she finished touching the pillows under Stef's feet, giving her a warning slap on the ankle when she tried to move.

"Uh-huh," Callie studied them both, not liking the tension in the room. She knew it was stupid. Adults argued, it was no big thing. In this house, the arguments never, ever involved physical violence, so she didn't have that to fear. It still made her uncomfortable. She mentally chewed herself out for depending, even for a little while, on these women's intractable safety.

"That's fine then," said Stef. "Be back by dinner, please."

Callie nodded again, "Okay."

The two women looked at one another as the teenager left the room, and they heard the front door shut. "She sounded a little more tentative then usual," Stef observed.

Lena nodded, "They all are," she pointed out gently. Mariana was moping around the house. Her mothers had sat her down and they had talked, long into the night about what had happened. There had been tears and an outpouring of intense emotion that included some residual fear of abandonment. Clearly having her family safe and in one place had allowed Mariana to grieve. They had forgiven her, of course, but the guilt was on Mariana's face every time she looked at her moms. They had also grounded her in the hope that the penance and time to contemplate would give her a better perspective and put their good girl back on the right path. Jesús had also been grounded but for less time then his sister. His guilt was even less hidden then Mariana's and he had taken it upon himself to cleaning up and maintaining the yard. Both Lena and Stef felt the physical work would be good for him as a way to purge himself of the guilt and channel his boundless energy in a way that would not cause harm to himself or anyone else. But besides the guilt and fear over the shooting, Lena knew a larger part of the reason the children were subdued was Stef herself.

_ "What the h-! Kids!" The teens all cringed a little and looked at one another. They loved their mother, and in Mariana and Jesús's case – they even felt they owed her. But as cranky as Stef was, she wasn't always pleasant to be around. And she could be a little scary when she was mad at them. Which right now, was often. Brandon sighed when all eyes of his siblings finally turned to him. He groaned. "Fine. I hate being the oldest."_

_Jesús, who had been trying to recover his sense of humor since the shooting smarted off, "With great power comes great responsibility."_

_Brandon didn't feel at all bad about throwing one of Jesús's discarded shoes at his face._

_"Yeah Mom?" Brandon walked into the kitchen, where Stef was cradling her injured side and looking around the kitchen with a frown on her face._

_"What the hell is wrong with you guys? I came in to fix dinner tonight and the kitchen's a mess!"_

_Brandon looked around the kitchen doubtfully. True, it wasn't as spotless as always, but it wasn't really a mess. There was an empty carton of juice on the counter (Jesús) and a jar of peanut butter with the lid off (Jude), a box of opened crackers sat on the table with a few crumbs (Mariana and Callie). But at this point, Brandon knew better then to argue. "I'm sorry Mom. I'll clean up. Really. But you shouldn't be trying to cook anything anyway."_

_"Mama's been getting work done at school so she can baby me for the next week. Do you really think it's fair that she should have to cook too?"_

_Again, Brandon wisely decided not to point out that Lena pretty much did that anyway, even though at least half of the time, Stef or the kids tried to help out. "She said she's going to get pizza," he tried to reassure her. "She called just a little while ago."_

_Stef scowled, "Why didn't she called me?"_

_Brandon opted to shrug this time, turning so he could pick up the crackers and peanut butter before his mom decided to yell at one of the other kids._

_"Lena doesn't even like pizza that much," grumped Stef. "She doesn't think it's healthy enough."_

_Unexpectedly, Brandon felt a smile quiver on the edge of his lips. "You like pizza," he pointed out._

_"Yeah but…" Stef was losing steam quickly. "I-,"_

_"Stef," Lena's strident voice made both Stef and Brandon jump a little. "What are you doing up? You're supposed to be resting. In bed! Where I left you!" She put the pizza, her purse, and keys on the counter and headed over to her partner with a determined look on her face._

_Stef wasn't cowed, even a little. "I'm not an invalid," she protested as Lena began leading her back towards the bedroom._

_"You just got out of the hospital yesterday," scolded Lena. "You are the very definition of the word invalid!" Really, there was no arguing with Lena when she began defining things or analyzing. The woman was a walking, talking dictionary with an encyclopedic memory of facts. The only way Stef would win was by appealing to her on an emotional level._

_"The kids were making a mess," she grumbled. "Apparently even our kitchen isn't safe."_

_Lena looked over at Brandon, ready to share an eye roll at Stef's grumping when she caught the stricken look on their son's face. Apparently he had taken Stef's words a little more to heart then Stef had intended. Uh oh. "Brandon," Lena began in her calmest voice._

_"I'll go get everyone," Brandon mumbled and departed quickly._

_Lena looked from the empty place where her son had been, to her partner whose eyes were squinched in pain. She hadn't even caught their son's look. Obviously this little jaunt had taken way to much out of her. "Okay," Lena sighed. "Let's get you back to bed."_

The next day she had smoothed things over, but Brandon's sober mood now matched the twins. Callie and Jude, who were both sensitive to the vagaries of the moods around them, carefully eyed the others as they tempered their own responses. After three days of this, Lena was starting to feel a little desperate. She went to bed that night, determined to think of a solution to Stef's worsening mood.

When Lena woke early the next morning, she rolled over on her side to study the sleeping woman beside her. She couldn't believe she had come so close to losing her. Stef was furrowed a little in her sleep, so Lena reached out a soothing hand and began to rub the wrinkles out of her forehead. "Sleep sweetheart," she whispered. "Nothing to worry about. I promise."

Stef's face did relax a little, and she moved enough to prompt the sheet to slide down. Lena's calm strokes wavered a little as she looked at the clean, white bandage that covered her lover's skin, peeking slightly out of the pajama top. She had tried to change the bandage, but on the second day, Stef had gently but firmly escorted her out of the bathroom so she could do it herself. Lena was caught between being stung and bewildered. When she asked Stef about it, the other woman had just shrugged and said, "Just something I need to do love." And that was all she would say about it. Lena's hand went from Stef's forehead to the bandage, hovering uncertainly as she glanced at her partner's face.

Her hand had just began to peel back the first layer when Stef's husky, sleep voice said, "What're you doing?"

Lena's hand shot back so quickly it was almost comical. "Nothing," she claimed immediately. "Just enjoying the view." Mostly enjoying. Except for the scary white bandages. She scooched up so she was again at eye-level with her lover and smiled. "Did you sleep okay?"

Stef smacked her lips. "Yeah, not bad. You?" she stretched her arms out, then let one hand linger near Lena's hair, gently stroking a small portion of it.

"I slept well," she let her eyes drift over the healthy pinkness in her partner's skin, the brightness of her eyes. All things that had nearly been stolen from her four days ago. She leaned over to kiss Stef, letting her lips melt into the softness, only to stage a coup and push forward aggressively.

Stef smiled as she leaned into the kiss, thankful that Lena wasn't treating her as if she was a delicate flower. She tried to maneuver an arm around her only to wince in pain. The kissing immediately ceased. "No," whimpered Stef in disappointment.

Lena had drawn back and her eyes scanned her lover's body not with passion, but a clinical assessment that made Stef pout in disappointment. "Are you okay?" asked Lena.

"Yes," Stef groaned, "I'm fine. Let's go back to the kissing thing," she pursed her lip in readiness and closed her eyes. She opened them when no kiss was forthcoming.

"I think we should consult with Dr. Laydecker," said Lena, biting her lip in a totally distracting way. "The pain should be lessening now. You should be able to perform simple movements!"

"Lena," said Stef, feeling her irritation ramp up, "I'm fine. I was shot. I hurt sometimes. It's okay. Really." Unfortunately she realized she was talking to Lena's back as the other rolled out of bed and padded out of the room, phone in hand. "My battery's almost dead. I'm going to use the home phone," said Lena as she strode out of the room.

Stef contemplated the ceiling, a ceiling she was beginning to hate with her whole heart. "Dammit."

After Dr. Laydecker had given her a speech clearly meant for over-anxious spouses who bothered her in the wee hours of the morning, Lena was a little quelled when she returned to the bedroom. She was happy to notice Stef was still in bed, so after a quick movement, she climbed back under the covers, cuddling into the warmth. Stef sighed happily as she felt her partner's head rest lightly on her shoulder and they both fell back asleep.

It was some time later when Lena heard a tentative knock at the door. Mariana tiptoed in at her mother's whispered, "Come in."

"Do you guys need anything? We made breakfast and everything," Mariana whispered, in deference to the sleeping Stef.

Lena looked at the clock, surprised. She began to rise, carefully keeping the blankets around her. "I didn't know…"

"Mama, we're okay, really," Mariana assured her. "Callie made breakfast. Everyone's ready for school. Brandon's going to drive us."

Lena blinked in surprise. Granted her children weren't babies, but the fact that their rambunctious family managed wake up, eat, and get ready without waking their parents was unusual. This smelled of…planning. "What are you guys up to?" she asked suspiciously.

Mariana's eyes shifted slightly. "N-nothing," she said.

Lena instantly began moving from the bed. Mariana held out a restraining hand, "Mom, really. It's nothing. Brandon peeked in on you guys this morning and saw you sleeping. He thought we should leave you alone. Everything's fine. We're going to go to school now, and we'll be home right after it ends."

The frown on Lena's face belied her softening emotions. Good kids. She and Stef had such good kids.

"Promise." Mariana's eyes and head both dropped shyly, "We just thought you guys should have a day to yourselves. And maybe," she reached into her backpack, dug around for a moment then dropped damn near ten pounds worth of magazines over the comforter, "Maybe you can start planning."

That was when Lena saw her daughter's brilliant grin, uncleverly hidden by a quick hand. It was a testament to Stef's sixth sense regarding her family that she slept through the pile of magazines dumped on the bed, but managed to catch her lover before she tumbled out of their bed as she made an inefficient swipe at their daughter. "What's going on?" she mumbled.

"Our children have decided we need a day to ourselves," Lena said dryly, winking in Mariana's direction as the girl dropped a kiss on Stef's forehead and practically skipped out of the room. She did pause at the door, and blew a kiss to her mothers, something she hadn't done for several years. Lena's heart melted a little more.

"Wha- Why?" Stef sounded bewildered, then she looked down at the blanket. "Hon?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are there like, twenty issues of **Modern Bride** on our bed?"

Lena hefted the magazines off the bed, letting the blanket slip off her torso and rolled over on her side to stare at her lover. "I think our kids might be excited about the whole wedding thing."

"Yeah? I didn't think-," Stef frowned a little. "I guess it makes-…huh."

Lena's low chuckle made Stef smile. As corny as it would be if she said it aloud, Lena's laughter was like music, like a song that pierced and gladdened your heart when you were having a bad day. "I think we're going to have to rein it in."

Stef snorted a little, thinking of the Quinceañera and Lena's not-so-sneaky spending. Then she softened. Lena was generous to a fault when it came to anyone else, but would skimp on her own pleasures. Stef decided right then, that her partner…her fiancée should have the wedding she'd always dreamed. She couldn't go so far as to say, "Expenses be damned!" They did, after all, have five children to support. But she could at least make sure that pennies weren't pinched. She shook off the niggling negative part of her mind that was saying something about the wedding, and focused on her partner. Her partner who was…who was no longer wearing a shirt. When had she lost her shirt? "Where...?" she began.

Lena looked down, as if forgetting she was half naked and that they hadn't, _made time for each other_, since the shooting. "Oh," she said, then shrugged, "I was just too warm since the heat turned on this morning."

Stef narrowed her eyes. Was she kidding? Lena had been treating her as if she were made of home-spun glass for four days and she thought she could just…be half-naked in front of her with no ramifications? She grunted and reached over to pull Lena close to her with her good arm side. "Stef!" protested Lena immediately. "Watch out, you're going to pull your stitches or something!"

"Don't care," and at this point, she really, really didn't. One of the things that worked well in their relationship is that they had a good sex life. True there were frequent interruptions, they had kids, and jobs, and parents, and fifty million more things going on in their life, but they had yet to encounter the dreaded Lesbian Bed Death. And part of it, Stef was secretly convinced, was that with her job, came a steady source of adrenaline. What better way to release then with Lena? Screw those people who ran ten miles a day. Sex was a lot more enjoyable.

"You need to be careful," Lena had her arms in between them, fighting her own desire admirably, looking adorably rumpled in her pajamas.

"I will. Promise," Stef said in between kisses. She began making her way down her lover's body when a twinge of pain shot through her own. Shit, shit, shit.

Lena saw it immediately, and gently shoved her back on the pillows. "Stef," her voice gentled when she saw the barest of tears shimmer in her lover's eyes.

"I'm so _sick _of this," Stef punched the pillow violently. "I'm sick of everyone treating me like an invalid." Lena winced a little, opening her mouth to apologize, when Stef went on, "But the worst part is…I am a damn invalid! I get tired so easily. When I move, my entire body aches. It's a _fucking_ reminder, every day, that I'm hurt…that I…"

Slim brown fingers touched Stef's lips in an effort to stop the words. "You didn't. You're still here. You're still with us," Lena's voice broke on the last word.

Stef touched her face softly, "If I would have died…I should have said I love you before I left. I shouldn't have left when we were still angry."

"You thought Jesús was in danger," murmured Lena. "You went to protect our child," she could forgive the inclination, she would have done the same, but if she had lost Stef…If she had lost Stef then…

The women's foreheads met as they closed their eyes. When Stef opened hers again, she had forcefully blinked away the tears that had been trembling on her lashes. "I love you so much," she said.

Lena's smile was sweet, "I love you too," she said simply. They held one another, the unexpected emotion leaving them a little weak, a little more vulnerable then when the morning had begun.

Stef let her hands run over Lena's skin, trying to think of something humorous to break the sudden melancholy in the room, but could think of nothing. It had been a long four days.

It was Lena, chin propped thoughtfully on her hands and she looked at her partner closely, that broke the heaviness in the air. "I think I have an idea."

"Yeah?"

"I think we should take a bath. The tub's big enough, and the water will…redistribute things so you won't accidentally put too much weight on your wound."

Stef felt her mood brightening considerably. That was an excellent idea. That was more than an excellent idea really…it was the best idea ever! "Okay," she said, beginning to get out of bed.

Lena's hand on her upper arm stopped her. "Let me get it ready."

Stef nodded, willing to acquiesce if it meant she was going to get what she wanted later. Her lover slid out of the bed, all gorgeous curves and tousled hair, and Stef thanked the God she had been angry at for so long. Every moment she had with her was precious. The running water and the lilac smell of bath bubbles made Stef grin. When she heard the flick of the match, her grin became larger. Lena was definitely going for it. This was no wounded warrior bath set-up, this was a romantic, let's-have-sex-in-the-tub set-up. Her toes were practically curling in anticipation. "Ready?" she called out.

And as if she had conjured her, there she was, naked with some water trickling off her skin from where she had tested the bath water. Stef's mouth dried a little and she managed what sounded like a faint cough. Lena strode over to her, and bent to help her out of bed. Her nipples brushed against Stef's arm and stiffened from the contact. Stef sat up, and gently drew Lena to stand in front of her, and buried her face in her stomach. Slowly, as to not aggravate her wound, she let her hands travel from Lena's well-muscled calves, up and over her ass, to the small of her back. She sighed in pure pleasure, the sound echoed by her partner. Lena pulled her gently to her feet, nuzzling her face in her lover's hair, and beginning to slip the pajamas off her body. "C'mon," she led Stef over to the bathroom…and closed the door.

When the children got home from school, their mothers were in the kitchen, bridal magazines spread out before them on the table, trading almost ridiculous, soppy glances.

"You guys look a lot happier," chirped Jude cheerfully, smiling at his foster mothers. Brandon, Mariana, and Jesús all blushed and looked away from the intensity of their mothers' looks. Callie frowned a little, her gaze traveling to them, then blushed herself.

"Yeah," Stef's smirk twisted her mouth a little. "I'm feeling a lot better. I think I'm on the mend."

"Mom's still going to be careful though," Lena's voice held a warning. "I want you guys to make sure you help out however you can."

Stef rolled her eyes a little, but they softened again as they met her partner's. "I'll still be careful," her words held a promise. Then she looked at her children with a grin, "Should we have pizza and chicken wings at the wedding?"


	2. Aftermath

_Hey everyone! (waves) long time, no see. I'm ecstatic about the winter premiere, how about y'all? I've been rewatching the show in preparation (I know – what a chore), and this little scene came up. I've got some more ideas in mind, and they started to come in order of the show but then…well, that changed so I'm going to go with my typical Quantum Leap style storytelling. Anyway, this story takes place the night of the Pilot episode._

Aftermath

Stef Foster was going to kill her son. Well she would hug him, then kill him. Lena looked sideways at her, and squeezed her knee reassuringly. The children in the backseat were completely silent, Jude's head resting on his sister's shoulder. Stef's eyes shifted to the driver's side mirror for the twentieth time, catching her son's blue eyes before they flickered down guiltily. Callie's gaze held hers for minutes before looking down at her brother. Stef could clearly read the relief and love in the teenager's face. Stef wound Lena's fingers in her own. Her partner was right. Callie had needed them. So did Jude.

Lena could read her partner's thoughts easily. She didn't resist the urge to press her lips against her partner's fingers. It had frightened her terribly to see her partner rush into the house, gun raised, knowing their son was in danger. She was trying desperately not to put the blame on Callie, but at of the back of her mind she couldn't help thinking, _This never would have happened if you hadn't brought that girl home with you._ Her soft heart tended to get her in trouble as a child and it did the same now. Stef had a gentle way of needling her about it, but it almost always ended with a kiss which lessened any possible sting. But this was the first time one of her more impulsive decisions had led to the possible endangerment of her family. Her fingers tightened spastically around Stef's and this time it was Stef who pulled their hands up to kiss.

"Everything's fine, love," Stef's fine contralto assured her. "Everyone is fine."

The quick glare of the headlights landed on the twins sitting quietly on the steps of their home. Lena's brow immediately furrowed in concern. The occasional star-gazing the family did, was together. It was highly unusual for them to be out like that. When they stepped out of the car, she noticed Jesús's eyes widened a little in surprise at the sight of the young boy pressed into Callie's side. Mariana looked surprised as well but the faint redness around her eyes indicated a hard cry. Stef was busy directing the Jacobs siblings into the house so Lena gently caught her daughter's chin in her hand. "What's wrong?" she asked simply, letting her eyes drift down the girl's body, looking for any physical cause of the pain she saw in her daughter's eyes.

"Nothing," Mariana muttered pulling away. It wasn't petulance but Lena knew that there was going to have to be a lot of talking and prodding to get it out of her. She sighed. Three children was a lot these days but five was a huge family. She hoped that this night was not indicative that all their children were going to have issues at the same time.

xoxoxoxoxo

The logistics of finding a place for Jude to sleep, more bedding, getting Jesús calmed down (he obviously hadn't taken his pill even though his mothers had reminded him more then once), trying to get Mariana to open up, a short lecture to Callie on the foolishness of running off, and Brandon studiously avoiding them, left both women exhausted.

Lena shimmied into a comfortable pair of pajamas as she glanced at her partner who was doing the same. "I think I'm going to try and talk to Mariana one more time."

Stef pulled her hair out from under her top, letting it fall in golden waves across her shoulders. She frowned a little as she turned to face her partner, "Would you talk to Brandon instead? I'm still so mad at him right now, it's better if I don't. I'm going to drop the hammer on that kid so hard he's going to be seeing stars for weeks."

Lena looked at her lover fondly for a moment, then stretched out her hand to her.

"What?" Stef blustered, ignoring the invitation of her lover's hand for the moment.

Lena said nothing, holding her hand out in silent supplication. Wordlessly, Stef walked over to her until their hands touched, then clasped. Lena drew her to the bed and sat beside her, letting her arms curl around her lover's shoulders. She kissed Stef's neck, and the predictable softening of her lover's neck and shoulder muscles made her grin against the perfect pulse point of her lover's heartbeat.

"He scared me," said Stef softly, all bluster gone. "He could have gotten really hurt. Maybe even dead. All because he followed that girl."

"Brandon thought he could help her," said Lena, speaking softly into her neck. "He saw how vulnerable she was, how wounded. He knew she needed help and he thought he could help her."

Stef gripped her arm and pulled her onto the bed until they were both lying on their sides, "Wonder who he gets that from?" she asked, some humor lacing her tone. Lena's eyes dropped, her own guilt resurfacing. Stef touched her chin, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss. "Are you sure Brandon isn't your biological son?" she asked predictably.

Without her permission, Lena felt her own lips curl into a small grin. It was an old joke, but one that never failed to make her smile. They lay there, enjoying the sounds of their brood settling quietly into the rhythms of bedtime when Lena spoke. "I don't think we should punish Brandon."

Stef's head turn sharply at this, the corners of her mouth turned down. "He went completely AWOL, ran after that girl and had a gun pulled on him. I think that warrants more then a slap on the wrist."

Lena entwined their fingers together, needing the comfort of her lover's touch as she formulated her thoughts. "Brandon's a good kid," she said slowly. "He's not stupid. He understands the consequences of his actions. He doesn't need punishment as an incentive to not let this happen again. He won't."

"Lena I…He…" Stef sputtered a moment as she rand her fingers through her tangled hair, "He _ran_ away. He put himself in danger. He's lucky I haven't kicked his ass. He's _lucky_ to be alive!"

Lena let her finger's gently stroke her partner's arm. "He knows that. He's so ashamed and guilty right now he couldn't even look us in the eyes." Stef's gaze met her own, reluctantly conflicted. "Trust me sweetheart. Please. Brandon doesn't need to be punished. You'll talk to him. I'll talk to him. It won't happen again."

Stef let the soothing feeling of her lover's fingers calm her initial protest. She didn't like it. Every instinct was calling her to rain down fire on her son's head. She couldn't allow this to happen again. Her son meant too much to her, her family meant too much to her for her to lose them. She looked at Lena, at the pleading gaze. She knew Lena needed this from her and she trusted Lean's instincts, especially in regards to Brandon. He was so much Lena's child. She knew just the right way to talk to him, to get him to understand. Stef had been raised with parents who used bluntness and humor to raise her. It had worked…for her. But she was coming to realize after having three children especially, that you couldn't apply a one-size-fits-all philosophy in rearing children. It required adaptation and in some cases, concessions. Reluctantly she nodded. "Alright," she said quietly. "I'll talk to him tomorrow. Will you talk to him tonight though?" She paused then added a little gruffly, "Make sure he's okay?"

Lena rolled her eyes. Her partner's fear may have manifested as anger with their son, but there was no doubt in her mind that before they slept, Stef would have snuck into their son's room to kiss him and reposition his covers. She needed time to cool down, but her overwhelming love for their children would not allow her to sleep until she had conveyed that to them. "Fine. Then you check-in with Mariana and see if you can figure out what's bothering her."

Stef nodded in acquiescence, a faint crinkling of her forehead still marring her expression. Lena leaned over and kissed it away. "Go," she said, shoving her lightly after she did so.

Stef nodded, as she began walking away, then spun back around after only a few steps. She reached down, looking as if she was going to say something tender then her expression changed, and she bent down to rub her nose softly against Lena's. She then dropped a kiss on her lover's lips and walked out the door.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It only took a few moments to check on Jude and Callie. They were both sacked out in the living room. Clearly their little adventure had taken a lot out of them. Stef couldn't help but be touched when she noticed they had fallen asleep holding hands. Maybe she and Lena couldn't do a lot for them, but they could do something. They could make sure they were together again. She checked on Jesús, who was still wound up. It was obvious that Lena had been there earlier because he had a mug of coffee and his music was switched to the soothing classical variety.

"You ok buddy?" Stef asked as he twisted around in his bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Yeah," he seemed a little off and Stef prayed nothing was really wrong. One kid crisis at a time was all they could handle right now.

"Turn over," she said shortly.

Running on exhausted fumes he obediently flopped over on his stomach and she began rubbing his back, the only time he would really allow such motherly coddling. Incrementally, he began to relax until her he stared at her with heavy eyelids, tired enough to try to sleep. "G'night Mom," he slurred slightly.

"Good night, love," she gave him a quick kiss on the head and exited the room.

Mariana's room was cloaked in blackness, but Stef could see the moonlight reflected from her eyes as she stared at the ceiling. "Mariana?" Stef requested gently. Immediately the eyes shut and there was utter silence. "Mariana?" Stef said again, her voice firm.

Mariana sighed as she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at her mother. "What?" she whispered.

"Are you okay?" asked Stef as she walked towards her daughter's bed and sat on the edge. Mariana sighed, her eyes blinking suspiciously more than once. "I'm fine," she claimed.

Stef nodded like she believed the lie. "Sure. Mind if I cuddle with you awhile? I'm feeling a little upset."

This was a transparent fabrication and Mariana debated on rolling her eyes or giving a smart-alecky response. Surprising herself, she managed to choke out a small, "Sure."

Her mother curled up behind her and Mariana sighed again, feeling her mother's arms wrap themselves around her. She didn't need Ana, she had her mom – both of her moms. Mothers that loved and cared for her. Better mothers then Ana could be in a million lifetimes. But then why did she feel so sad? She choked down a sob, refusing to give into her sorrow and get her mothers involved. At first she didn't know why she was keeping Ana a secret, but now she was afraid if she told her moms about Ana, she'd get in trouble. She was sure they would be mad at her…really mad. She couldn't have that, couldn't deal with that, especially after the rawness of Ana's indifference. She needed her mothers. She need their love. Their understanding. Their steady strength and safety that she actually took for granted now. She couldn't lose that. Ever. Her mom kissed her head, and made soft noises, finally resorting to a soothing hum. Mariana let herself be held in the familiar arms, the warm embrace pushing the monsters of the day away from them all.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Predictably, Brandon was at the piano, banging lightly on the keys, the earphones he usually wore dangling from his neck. Lena gazed around his room, before landing fondly of the occupant. When he saw her, his eyes immediately flickered down, the guilt evident. Lena waited patiently for his eyes to meet hers again. With a sigh to her unvoiced command, he removed the headphones completely and trudged over to the bed. He was wearing his blue pajamas and Lena was forcibly reminded of the little boy who refused to wear any pajamas except the Superman ones. "I'm sorry," he said before she could say something. "I really am. I just wanted to help. I didn't mean for anything bad to happen."

"Oh Brandon, of course you didn't," she touched his cheek. "Your mom and I know that." He looked at her earnestly. "You just need to be more careful, " she finished quietly.

Brandon nodded eagerly, peering at her from under his eyelashes. "Mom's really mad at me," he ventured.

"I'd say that's a reasonable assessment," said Lena dryly.

"How long?" he mumbled, looking at his hands twisting in his lap.

"Until she gets the image of you being menaced by a madman with a gun out of her brain," Lena said, not mincing words. She wouldn't advocate punishment for Brandon, but she wouldn't shield him from the truth either.

Brandon winced visibly. "Fair enough," he whispered. He looked at her tentatively. "What about you?"

"It'll take me a little while too," she informed him. She watched as his whole body drooped at this response and tried to harden her heart. It was good that he felt bad. He needed to feel bad enough that it wouldn't happen again. But she was his mother, and motherly instincts could not be denied. She indicated the bed with her eyes and he sighed as he allowed her to tuck him in, knowing her need to see him safely tucked away for the night would overcome any of his teenage arguments. She sat on the side of his bed and let her hand brush through his wavy, brown hair. "You have to remember how important you are to us Brandon," she said. "I know your heart will lead you on different paths sometimes but you have to check in with your head too." This lecture was directed somewhat at herself as well and she was grateful when she saw him nod solemnly. She kissed his forehead gently. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight Mama," he whispered.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Stef stretched tiredly as she walked into their bedroom. Mariana's head had fallen heavy on her shoulder when she finally slept, and she hadn't the heart to remove it. She gazed fondly at her lover, her hair spilling over her pillow and her eyes shut tightly against the moonlight. Stef curled in easily behind her, letting her chin rest lightly on her shoulder.

"Brandon?" Lena murmured knowingly.

"He's fine," Stef said rolling her eyes. There was nothing she couldn't hide from this woman that wouldn't be found out eventually. Looking at the gangly teenager sleeping peacefully, she still saw her baby. She would yell at him tomorrow but tonight she had given him a kiss, in thanks that he was whole and uninjured and where he belonged.

"Mariana? Jesús?" Clearly Lena wasn't going to go fully to sleep until all her chicks had been counted and recounted.

"The twins are fine. Mariana didn't talk much but she seemed okay. Fell asleep on me like usual," Stef chuckled fondly.

"Callie and Jude?" Lena's whisper indicated that she too had checked on their foundlings and her thoughts were running in the same direction as her own.

"We'll think of something," Stef whispered back, her mind flashing back on the children's desperate hug as they found one another again. "Promise."

Lena curled into her further as she tenderly stroked one finger across her cheek. "Brady Bunch," she reminded her with a sleepy, mischievous smile.

Stef sighed, "I know." Then despite herself, she smiled into the darkness. There were worse things to be.


End file.
